Chronology
19th Century =1870= * A group of alien scientists sets up a colony within the San Andreas mountain region. 20th Century =1927= May 3 - James Sommers (Jaime's Father, OSI agent) born. =1930= October 26 - Ann Sommers (Jaime's Mother, OSI agent) born. =1941= * December 7 - Sam Goldman, the older brother of Oscar Goldman, is killed while stationed in Hawaii during the attack on Pearl Harbor. =1945= *'February 5' - Steve Austin is born. * Carl Austin, the father of Steve Austin, is killed when his plane was attacked by Japanese fighters during on a top-secret courier mission over the Himalayas. =1949= * Jaime Sommers is born. * Carl Franklin, Dr. Franklin's son is born. =1962= * Oscar Goldman serves as Executive First Officer under the command of Admiral Ritcher during The Cuban Missile Crisis. =1963= * Dr. Franklin begins his employment at the OSI. =1966= * April 16 - OSI undercover agents James and Ann Sommers, Jaime's parents, were killed (presumably murdered) in a car accident. * Jim and Helen Elgin becomes Jaime's legal guardians. * Michael Austin, the son of Steve Austin, is born. =1970= * Dr. Franklin's employment at the OSI is terminated after too many continuing conflicts with his superior, Oscar Goldman. =1972= * Oliver Spencer proposes the Project Cyborg to the OSI Board of Directors. * Karen Austin, Steve's ex-wife, Michael's mother, dies. * While Steve Austin is test piloting an experimental aircraft, a malfunction causes a crash. Austin's injuries are so severe, he loses both legs and his right arm. He is also blinded in one eye. One of Austin's closest friends, Dr. Rudy Wells, a doctor and scientist, is a specialist in the newly emerging field of bionics. Oliver Spencer, who had recently proposed the Cyborg Project to the OSI's board of directors as a means of reducing agent casualties, is able to authorize the funding to take a severely injured Austin and rebuild him with bionics. Rudy Wells is ordered to perform the procedure on Austin. =1973= * March 07 - Steve Austin goes on first mission? * Oscar Goldman is appointed director of the OSI, succeeding Oliver Spencer. * May 01 - [[Barney Hiller crashes race car, loses both arms and legs. (18 months prior to "Seven Millon Dollar Man" episode) * September 12 - "Wine, Women, and War" - August thru Sept. 12th * November 17 - "Solid Gold Kidnapping" =1974= * January 18 - "Population Zero" * March 01 - Kelly Woods, first American woman in space * March 01 - date of telegram Jaime sends to Rona confirming her appearance at his tournament * November 01 - Steve Austin meets Barney Hiller,The Seven Million Dollar Man. =1975= * Dr. Dolenz resurfaces one last time with a new robot duplicate of Oscar Goldman in tow. Goldmen is kidnapped and replace with the robot imposter. The robot succesfully steals several OSI top secret files until Steve solves the case and defeats the robot. Dolenz is finally taken into custody by the authorities. * Steve Austin relocates back to Ojai and buys a ranch. * Steve and Jaime are reunited after four years of no contact. * After a near fatal skydiving accident, Jaime Sommers receives bionic enhancements as authorized by Oscar Goldman and administered by Dr. Rudy Wells. * Peggy Callahan is hired by the OSI as Oscar Goldman's secretary. * September 14 - Jaime revives but suffers amnesia-goes to Rudy's Colorado Springs complex. * Barney Hiller's bionics are temporarily reactivated. =1976= * January 11 - Jaime returns to Ojai, teaches at Ventura AFB in between OSI jobs. * Jaime Sommers officially becomes a part-time OSI agent. * Steve Austin encounters Bigfoot and the colony of alien scientists in the San Andreas mountain region. However his memories of their existence has been erased. * Dr. Franklin makes plans to build fembots, infiltrate the OSI and then steal the OSI Weather Device. He meets and strikes a deal with Russian finance minister Baron Constantine. With the moneye Constantine's board of directors funded Franklin, he was able to build his first fembot, which he named Katy. * June 01 - The Liberty Bell kidnapped by Robert Meyer - Steve saves it with help of Neils Lindstrom - federal prisoner. * September 01 - Philly bomb squad captian Doug Witherspoon retires 3 months after helping save the Liberty Bell. * By orders of Dr. Franklin, Peggy Callahan and Lynda Wilson are put under surveillance by Katy and Rawlin. * September 19 - "The Return of Bigfoot" - Gillian, an alien colonists from San Andreas mountain, makes contact with Steve Austin. She revives his memories of his previous encounter and asks for his help against their struggle against a group of renegade colonists and Bigfoot. * October 27 - "Kill Oscar" - Franklin begins phase 1 of his scheme to obtain the weather control device. Lynda Wilson and Peggy Callahan are abducted and replace by fembot duplicates. With his fembot spies in place, they easilly aranged Oscar Goldman to be an open target an soon enough Goldman was kidnapped and held hostage along with Lynda and Callahan in Franklin's complex. * Franklin and Oscar stood face to face for the first time in seven years as Franklin reveals his fembots and his plan to steal the weather control device. * December 24 - Steve Austin meets greedy, penny-pinching industrialist Budge =1977= * Steve Austin encounters the first Russian Space Probe. * While in prison awaiting trial, Dr.Franklin becomes ill. Before he has the chance to stand trial for his crimes, Franklin succumbs to his illnesses and dies in prison. * September 01 - Richmond out of jail, hires a contract to kill Steve Austin and stop rocket launch. * Tammy Cross is abducted and replace by a fembot. * September 10 - "The Bionic Dog" * October - "Darkside of the Moon" * "Fembots in Las Vegas" * "Fembots in Las Vegas part 2" * "Darkside of the Moon part 2" =1978= * February 06 - Steve Austin captured, made to believe it's 1984 * May 13 - "On The Run" (last BW episode). * Jaime Sommers goes into semi-retirement from the OSI. * Steve Austin captures Lyle Stenning (Fortress leader). Stennings is soon sentenced life in prison =1979= * Steve Austin retires from the OSI. =1985= * Max, the bionic dog, dies. * Chris Williams is killed in the line of duty, on a mission with Jaime Sommers. =1994= *'November' - Steve Austin and Jaime Sommers are finally married.